Quand tu n'es plus la
by 00Selene00
Summary: Et si Lisbon disparaissait ? Comment survivrait Jane ?


**Hello tout le monde ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une rewiew sur ma fics précédente, ça fait super plaisir ! Ensuite, ce que je vous poste là peut faire office de One shot meme si c'est très cours (à mon gout). J'ai prévu une suite, mais je ne la posterai que si j'arrive a trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire ce que j'ai en tête. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres de près, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la finir, et je préfère ne pas m'avancer. Et puis, je veux voir si ça vous plais dans un premier temps. Voilà voilà !**

**Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient. Pas même Simon Baker… Quel dommage.. Je ne fais que de l'emprunt. **

**Enjoy ! Love !**

« - Bonjour Lisbon !

Bonjour Jane. Salua l'intéressée d'un ton froid, en claquant la portière de la DS, du côté passager.

Oh mon dieu, vous êtes encore votre grognon pour hier soir ?

Jane, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec vous en cette heure matinale.

Voyons, cessez de faire la tête pour une simple histoire de carambolage. Ce n'est pas si grave. Vous récupérez votre SUV dans deux heures et tout sera réglé. Et puis voyez le bon coter des choses : vous pouvez vous faire conduire au travail en charmante compagnie ! s'enthousiasma Jane, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Vous vous trouvez de bonne compagnie ? lui demanda Lisbon, en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire ironique.

Oui !

Démarrez au lieu de raconter des sottises, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant dans son siège et en attachant sa ceinture. Déjà que je suis obligé de monter dans votre tas de ferrailles, il ne manquerait plus que l'on arrive en retard. Tout ça, c'est votre faute. grogna la jeune femme.

Permettez-moi de vous contredire, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du malencontreux accident de votre chère voiture. Je …

Si vous n'aviez pas pris le volant sans ma permission, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Maintenant fermez-la et démarrez ! Le coupa-t-elle.

A vos ordres ! dit-il en s'exécutant, dans un sourire malicieux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la voiture de Lisbon. Apres tout, c'était bien lui qui lui avait piqué les clés dans son dos, pour conduire jusqu'à une soirée huppé ou la victime de l'enquête en cour était censé se rendre. Il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans ce genre de soirée avec sa DS. Il aurait tout de suite été décrédibilisé.

Il avait donc emprunté le SUV de Lisbon. Malheureusement, un malheureux, avec un taux d'alcoolémie assez important dans le sang, ne l'avait pas vu à la sortie du parking. Le choc avait détruit la porte arrière du SUV.

Lorsque que Lisbon l'avait appris le soir même, Jane avait eu très peur pour sa tête.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant à l'expression sur le visage de sa patronne quand elle avait appris que seule la voiture n'en n'était pas ressortie indemne.

La matinée passa doucement. Jane s'adonnant à son activité préféré Somnoler sur son canapé. Les autres agents finissaient des dossiers inachevés ou incomplets. Sur les coups de 11h, Lisbon entra en trombe dans l'open space

« - On a une affaire, dans la ville de Stockton. Rigsby, Cho vous partez devant, et prenez Jane avec vous. Vous me déposerez au Garage sur la route, il faut que je récupère ma voiture et je vous rejoindrai. Van Pelt, vous restez ici je vais avoir besoin de vous au bureau.

Ses agents acquiescèrent tous, et les deux hommes se levèrent en direction de l'ascenseur, en attrapent leur veste.

Jane ne bougea de son canapé, feignant le sommeil.

Lisbon s'en aperçut, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se rapprocha de son canapé et donna un coup de pied dedans en ajoutant :

Si vous ne bougez pas votre derrière tout de suite Jane, ça va barder. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Et c'est de votre faute.

Cette réplique fit rire Jane, qui ouvrit un œil :

C'était pour voir si vous me faisiez encore la tête. Apparemment oui, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Bien sûr que je vous fais encore la tête s'écria Lisbon en commençant à se diriger vers l'ascenseur en voyant que Jane se décidait à se lever.

Oh Lisbon, voyons. Votre rancune est vraiment un vilain default. Vous allez revoir votre cher SUV dans quelques minutes, il n'y a plus de raisons de m'en vouloir, se défendit-il en trottinant pour la rattraper. Vous voulez un câlin de réconciliation ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et souffla en voyant que ses agents avaient pris l'ascenseur sans l'attendre. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et lança un regard meurtrier à Jane, juste pour la forme, ce qui le fit rire un peu plus.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermés sur eux deux, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et se mit à la fixer en silence. L'agent fronça des sourcils, rougit légèrement, puis souffla et marmonna :

Jane, si c'est encore un de vos trucs pour m'agacer, vous allez bientôt perdre votre tête.

Je suis désolé Lisbon, c'était votre voiture et j'aurais dû vous demandez la permission, lui lança-t-il d'une traite sur un ton sérieux. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne au garage ?

Je … Euh… Non ça va aller Jane, bafouilla la brunette, déstabilisé par le changement de comportement de son consultant. Mais elle s'en remit vite, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ? L'interrogea Jane un sourcil levé

Vous ne supportez pas que je vous en veuille, avouez-le.

Jane laissa échapper un rire, et la regarda d'un regard moqueur

Je l'avoue. Il mit une main sur son cœur, et ajouta d'un air solennelle, C'est parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous ma très cher amie. Et ça tout le monde le sait ! Ouille ! Gémit-il lorsqu'elle le frappa avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Mais alors qu'il rejoignait les autres à la voiture, et qu'il s'asseyait à l'arrière, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée qui lui déchira la poitrine. Il se tourna alors vers Lisbon a côté de lui, et alors qu'elle apercevait son regard, il lui sourit doucement. Elle lui répondit, sans comprendre la raison de ce sourire.

La simple idée de vivre sans elle n'était pas envisageable.


End file.
